


The Pirate King

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero/Newscaster AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate King

Wash watched the scene on the TV as he got dressed for work. The Pirate King, better known as Zo, was fighting with a man trying to rob the bank. Cliche, sure, but villains in Washington never really had much imagination. Zo was dressed as he usually was, an almost Jack Sparrow like costume with a black cloth mask covering his eyes, his glowing saber slashing the bad guy back towards the building. Wash slipped on his shirt as he watched two more guys come out of the shadows, Zo showing off the reason most people thought of him as a super hero.

The man leapt up, grabbing the flagpole above him and swinging himself feet-first into the first guy, jumping up and doing a graceful back handspring, landing right in between the last two. He swung his elbow out, catching the man to his right in the nose, knocking him down while he quickly immobilized the final man. The first one was up again and ready for action though, and Zo was quick to apprehend him.

Wash was almost ready to leave by the time Zo had taken care of them completely. The man stood up, smiling to a pleased crowd, which included the camera that was broadcasting it over the news. Wash locked his door, making his way down into the lobby of his apartment building and running out to jump into the van of his news team, which had just pulled up. The other crew may have gotten there for the action, but Wash was going to be there for the inside scoop on the masked hero.

—-

The Pirate King stood there, watching with a sharp eye as the police loaded the men into their car. He looked out over the crowd being ushered back by the guards and smiled. Another job-

“-Well done. Will our beloved Pirate King ever folly? It sure doesn’t look like it! This is David Washington, reporting for Freelancer News.”

Zo smiled. He would know that voice anywhere. He turned around, watching the blond reporter as he helped his team put away their camera equipment. He walked over, his boots tapping on the sidewalk as he approached them.

Wash turned as he heard the sound, ushering his partner away, assuring her that he would be fine. He turned around, smiling at the vigilante in front of him.

“Not a bad performance.”

“Do I ever put on a bad show?”  
“Not too often.”

“Now Washington, you’re going to hurt my feelings.”

Wash smiled. “Yeah. Sure.”

That caused Zo to laugh. Wash sat down on the back of the open van and Zo put his boot up next to him, leaning in.

“So, any chance that this time the hero is going to get the guy? Or at least the coffee date he’s been asking for?”

Wash grinned, looking up at the hero. While the man acted confident and arrogant, he was actually a pretty nice guy. And hopeful too. Very hopeful.

“Tell you what.” Wash stood up, turning around and closing the van doors, almost catching Zo’s leg in the process. He took out a slip of paper from his pocket, handing it to the hero. The Pirate King looked it over. “David Washington, Reporter for Freelancer News.” and then two phone numbers; a work and a cell.

“You give me a call, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“And how do I know you aren’t going to try and track me?”

“Well, first of all, I’m not a cop, and second of all, I’m not an asshole.”

Zo smiled at him. “Fair enough.” He made a show of placing the card into the inside pocket of his jacket. “I’ll give you a ring then.”

Wash smiled. “You better.”

He turned and walked around the side of the van, hopping in next to his partner, who sped off almost immediately. Zo stood there, watching the van disappear as he slowly lifted his hand to cover the spot where the card was, a grin creeping onto his face.

‘Not bad, Lavernius. Not bad at all.’


End file.
